particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nationalistische Partei Dundorf
The Nationalistische Partei Dundorf (Nationalist Party of Dundorf, abbreviated NPD) is a coalition of the [[Monarchs of Dundorf#Peerage of Dundorf|Old Families (Uradel)]], [[[[Monarchs of Dundorf#Peerage of Dundorf|High and Low Gentry (Hochadel und Niedriger Adel)]] and Duntrekkers that once ruled Dundorf. The Partei's membership list is like a parade of famous names from Dundorfian history: von Wittelsbach, von Hohenstauffen, von Eschenbach, von Kahr, van der Grootfontein among other old family names. However, it hopes to create strong support throughout Dundorf with its stands on morality, local control, religion and justice. Partei Motto: "Unsere Kultur und Volk, die wir aufrechterhalten und verteidigen." Anthem: "Vorwärts Dundorf!" Slogan: "Tradition, Disziplin, Loyalität!" Structure The Partei is built like a medieval order, or Die Reihenfolge. The highest offices and officers within the Partei: - Erster Hochmeister Helmut Wilhelm Ralfs (2610-Present) - Zweiter Hochmeister Ulrich Schuschnigg (2610-Present) - Großartiger Marschall Kurt Dolfuss (2610-Present) - Leutnantmarschall Erich Wernon van der Grootfontein (2596-Present) Past Officers: - Erster Hochmeister Herr Herman Hoffmann III (2596-2610) - Zweiter Hochmeister Graf Otto Stahler von Wittelsbach (2596-2610) - Großartiger Marschall Herr Sigmund von Rechter (2596-2610) The NPD has broken the Nation into Großherzogtum instead of Land and each is given a leader by the Partei: - Dunlake Großherzog: Ernst Lahm (2596-Present) - Julstoch Großherzog: Alois von Diettinger IV (2596-Present) - Grozvic Großherzog: Helmut von Loth (2596-Present) - Oderveld Großherzog: Prentiss van Saar (2596-Present) - Chontaloia Großherzog: Michael Bernhoff, Landjunker (2596-Present) Factions The NPD remains a well unified and cohesive party, however, it is broken into several factions that contain their own interests within the larger party apparatus, the Reihenfolge. Four wings: *'Adelklasse' - The Gentry are a series of old families of Dundorf. They wish to emphasize the aristocratic element of the NPD. *'Duntrekker' - *'Nationalistische' - *'Konservative' - Party Symbols and Meanings Party Anthem: "Dundorf Erwache" Dundorf, erwache aus deinem bösen Traum! Gib fremden linksten in deinem Reich nicht Raum! Wir wollen kämpfen für dein Auferstehn! Nationalistische Blut soll nicht untergehn! Wir sind der Wille von Gott Treudorf im Herzen, im Kampfe fest und zäh. Die Schwarze-Adler ergeben sind wir. Heil unserm Reich, Heil Dundorf dir! Literal translation: Dundorf, arise from your nightmare! Give nothing to leftists within your Reich! We will fight for your arising Nationalist blood will not go under We are the Will of God True Dundorfers in heart, strong and tough in battle The black eagle resulted in us Hail, our Reich, (you) Hail Dundorf! Ideology Twelve Points The NPD stands for: 1. A Oligarphic form of government. The NPD, its famous families, and its supporters are dedicated to an aristocratic commonwealth and are not interested in any form of monarchism; neither ancient nor modern. 2. The rule of "die Adelklasse" (the Gentry Class). The NPD and its members believe that the mob has run Dundorf for far too long; the revolutionary movements and the attempts of liberal democracy have been found wanting. It is time that the government be taken back by the nation's classical elite; those who's family names and history are the ultimate examples of experience, integrity, and justice. 3. Bringing a renaissance of culture, respectability, and social order to Dundorf after more than a century of upheavals. Foreigners and foreign cultures pollute our national heritage; this must end immediately! 4. Re-creation of the medieval social system and landholdings of "die Adelklasse" for the betterment of Dundorf. 5. The reestablishment of the Church of Dundorf as a voluntary Calvinist entity with ministerial renumeration as government responsibility. Dundorf is a Protestant nation with Calvinism at its base; the "Reichsdundorfe" must be reminded of this, it must live according to these ideals and it must have a government that is responsible for it and to it. 6. Nationality based upon ethnicity and blood. There should be no foreigners or immigrants given Dundorfian nationality nor citizenry! Nationality is in the blood of its Volk; Dundorf's national blood must remain pure! 7. A retreat from the unnecessary complexities of urban existence and the glorification of the agrarian past with an emphasis on land ownership as a basis for citizenship. 8. The end of immigration of every kind except the return of "Volksdundorfe". The passage of an immediate "Law of Return" for all ethnic Dundorfians who find themselves outside of our borders. 9. The maintenance of a strong military to protect the "Reichsdundorfe" and to protect "Volksdundorfe" who find themselves outside of our borders. 10. Decentralization of government control in necessary areas. Let local officials and "das Adel" of the provinces run the areas they know and understand. 11. The protection of morality and traditional Dundorfian gender roles. 12. The administration of strong preventive measures to crime through harsh punishment and limited "rights". History Representation Bundestag Representation: 2599: 169 2602: 169 2605: 60 2606: 95 2609: 74 Category:Political parties in Dundorf